


A Cure For What Ails

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's certain something's just not right at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure For What Ails

**Author's Note:**

> Written Oct 2010 for daily_deviant. Thanks to Eeyore9990 for the last minute cheering and beta once over.

** A Cure for What Ails **

Harry eyed Snape, wondering once more why he seemed different. Nothing had changed as far as Harry could tell. After the war had ended, Snape's surly attitude had not evolved; he was still the same anti-social, irascible bastard that he'd always been. Perhaps it was just that Harry had grown up and become an adult, learning that not only did life shape people, but their attitudes as well. Snape was not some evil bully... well, he was a bully but he certainly wasn't evil... well, maybe... and Harry realized his thoughts were travelling. He studied Snape some more and noticed that, possibly, Snape's appearance seemed to be getting better.

Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes. No, Snape's hair was just as stringy and greasy, his skin sallow on his thin-as-a-rail body, and the scowl upon his face was directed right at Harry, burning holes through his skin. He swallowed and looked away, face reddening in embarrassment. It wasn't the first time he'd been caught watching Snape, and he wondered, again, what was wrong, with not only Snape but himself as well.

Harry was certain, though, that Snape's lips curled up into a satisfied smirk as he returned to his dinner, and the thought of Snape's mouth moving like that made Harry's stomach tingle just a bit.

~*~

Breakfast ended and Harry made his way out of the Great Hall through the side entrance. On his way to the stairs, he was unceremoniously grabbed and shoved into a small storage closet. His breathing grew fast as the hands that held him close squeezed his arms tightly in the dark. He closed his eyes, telling himself that he wasn't being whisked away to be tortured. It wasn't Pettigrew again, that the fingers on his arm weren't chains and that they weren't... caressing his bicep?

Harry swallowed and opened one eye in the darkness and drew in a shuddering breath. There was no rush of wind, no squeezing sensation or the disquieting, silent, outdoor scent of an old graveyard. Only the scent of herbs and cinnamon assaulted his nose, as did the warm, firm, but comfortable weight pressing him against the wall.

Fear sliced through him but it was instantly replaced with recognition and then confusion. Harry knew those smells...

"Why are you staring so much, Potter? What have I done to garner that much attention from you?" Snape's low, gravelly voice ghosted over his ear and Harry immediately calmed, then shuddered. That same tingling feeling he'd experienced in the Great Hall returned as well as another embarrassing reaction. He felt his face heating in the darkness and opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Snape's chuckles were deep and shook his entire body along Harry's, rubbing the two of them together all along Harry's already excited self. This did nothing to curb the predicament that Harry was in, and actually acerbated it to the point where Harry moaned out loud. He clenched his fingers in Snape's robes, and held him close, forgetting all about the fact that it was Snape confining him. And for once he didn't mind being held down.

"Well, well, this is quite interesting if I do say so myself. Perhaps there is hope for me after all, Potter."

Harry drew in another breath as Snape's lower body brushed against his more firmly. Those long fingers wedged themselves between the two of them and cupped Harry through his robes, squeezing and patting gentling. Harry thrust his hips forward into Snape's palm. Snape chuckled...

And then he was gone.

Alone and confused, Harry slid down the wall and held his hands over his face as he tried to gain his composure. His body tense and vibrating from the encounter, and he realized that it wasn't from fear. He hadn't been confined or bound, and as terrified as he had been at first, once he realized he was safe, he was thrilled to be in that close of contact with Snape. The dark and the small space had allowed the meeting to be less frightening. _Less frightening?_ Who was he kidding? He'd been so bloody turned-on he wasn't certain he was going to be able to face Snape at lunch, let alone ever again. What in the bloody hell was wrong with him? And Snape too for that matter?

With those thoughts in mind, Harry sighed and shook his head again before he pulled himself to his feet. He would figure it out later as he had a class to prepare for and it wouldn't do to be late. Adjusting his robes before jerking open the door, Harry strode forward nearly colliding with someone just beyond the door.

Outside stood Professors Sinistra, Burbage, and Sprout, and they stared back at Harry as he blinked at them while his eyes adjusted to the light differences.

Sinistra arched an eyebrow at him, and Harry could only imagine what was going through their minds. He'd only been teaching for a year, but some of the staff treated him as if he were still a student. He smiled at the women and nodded before sliding past and hurrying to his office, trying to ignore the stifled giggles and whispers of the three women.

~*~

Harry gave Snape a wide berth the rest of the week, although he continued to keep a wary eye on him. And many times, when he thought he was alone, Harry swore he could feel Snape's dark eyes boring into him from somewhere in the room.

The penetrating gaze followed his movements ,and yet he could never catch Snape staring at him. He tried to watch Snape just as smoothly and unobtrusively, but invariably, he always got caught. Be it by one of the staff during their meetings in the evenings, or by the man himself—and wasn't that just the worst thing. Snape's mouth, curved up into that smug little smirk, made his tummy filp-flop.

The things his imagination conjured from one of Snape's expressions certainly weren't doing him any good whilst he tried to teach a room full of students. More than once, he'd spent the entire hour seated behind his desk, just to save himself some embarrassment. Finally, he could handle the cat and mouse game no longer, and went to his most trusted source for advice: Hermione.

~*~

"You've got to help me," Harry begged, after explaining the situation to Hermione. "I really think something is wrong. He's in my thoughts, and I can't stop staring at him." He closed his eyes and breathed out a frustrated sigh. "I still remember what he smells of, cinnamon and spices, potions. But good ones, you know."

Hermione arched an eyebrow as her lips twitched in an obvious attempt to suppress a grin. "Well, if it's that serious, then perhaps you should see a professional, Harry."

Harry groaned. "I can't leave to run into the Casualty Ward, Hermione. What would I tell them? _Um... yeah... excuse me, can you help me? I think my old Potions professor may have slipped me a potion or something, and now I'm feeling a bit horny every time I see him?"_

"Don't you think you’re being a bit melodramatic, and there’s a simpler explanation to all of this?"

Harry stared at her as if she had grown wings. "And that would be?"

Hermione bowed her head, her shoulders shaking for a moment before she cleared her throat and looked up at Harry once more. "Honestly, Harry, you’re being silly. Just go see Madame Pomfrey. You don't even have to tell her anything about Snape. Just tell her you‘re feeling under the weather. She'll be able to tell you whether you've ingested anything untoward or not, and because you’re on staff, it will be kept confidential."

Harry eyed Hermione, then grinned. "I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

Hermione rolled her eyes and closed the connection.

~*~

"Healthy as a Hippogriff, Mr Potter," Madame Pomfrey chirped, flicking her wand and dispelling the steady stream of information from the diagnostic spell. She eyed Harry as she tucked her wand away and crossed her arms over her bosom. "Perhaps you just ate something that didn't agree with you, and it took a bit to work through your system. Merlin knows you young wizards can and will eat just about anything that isn't set down with a Sticking Charm."

Shaking her head, she opened the door to the small exam room. "I know just the thing that will fix you right up."

Harry watched her leave the room and closed his eyes, swearing underneath his breath. He had known he wasn't poisoned, but it was a relief to hear it from a professional. Now if he could just figure out exactly what the bloody hell was wrong, the situation it would be perfect.

The scent of a potion drew Harry from his ruminations, and he gasped as he looked up to find Snape standing in the doorway. The door snicked shut, and Harry swallowed as Snape came closer. He could feel the walls as they closed in on him, his heart beat racing and echoing each footfall that Snape's shoes made on the stone floor.

Snape's long fingered hand held out a frosty vial to him, and Harry stared at it.

"Here, Potter."

Harry looked up at Snape, then shook his head. Snape rolled his eyes and shoved the bottle at him. "I can guarantee that there is nothing more in this bottle than the standard potion to cleanse the body of toxins." He sipped the draught, then narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Why I should waste my time brewing and administering this potion to the likes of..."

Harry reached out and grabbed the bottle, downing the rest of the contents in one swallow. He closed his eyes as the coldness burned his throat before coughing out a bit of fog. He opened his eyes and stared at Snape, then stood.

Snape's eyes widened just a fraction, and he stiffened when Harry moved to stand directly in front of him. His face returned to a harsh mask of indifference, and he crossed his arms over his chest, watching Harry, then he smirked.

"Always so impulsive to drink something presented right to you, Potter."

Harry sucked in a breath, then grabbed Snape by the lapels, propelling them both to the other side of the small room, and he slammed Snape into the wall. "Why you..."

The strong scent of potion assaulted Harry's senses, and Harry tried to back away. Snape's arms wrapped him, holding him firmly in place. Strained laughter spilled from Snape's lips, then he wriggled against Harry's body, moaning. 

Harry's eyes widened as Snape clung to him, then looked at the vial on the floor. "What was in that bottle?"

"Nothing more than the purgative that Madame Pomfrey asked for," Snape muttered softly, the words ghosting across Harry's ear.

Harry nodded, trying to pull away from Snape, then he froze as he felt the warm wetness of Snape's tongue trace his ear. He shuddered and closed his eyes. Warmth infused his body at each point where he was pressed against Snape's brushed wool robes.

"But it doesn't work."

Harry looked up at Snape after he spoke the soft phrase. A blush of colour tinged Snape’s face and his lip was pulled between his yellow and crooked teeth as if he was trying to stop himself from speaking.

Harry reached up and gently prized Snape's bottom lip from his teeth, running his finger over the indention in the skin. Snape's breathing increased, and the warm pants blew over Harry's fingers a moment before Snape drew them into his mouth. "This is entirely your fault, Potter."

Harry's mouth opened in an "O" as Snape's hot tongue circled in between the digits, sucking on his fingers before turning them loose. His head fell to Harry's shoulders, and Harry felt the crooked teeth nipping at the skin on his neck, their sharp edges toying with the collar of his robe as Snape's nose grazed along his throat.

"I don't know what sort of spell, potion, or other magic you have used, Potter, but I will suss out the cause of this influence and put a stop to it."

Harry closed his eyes, clenching and releasing the fabric of Snape's robes and adjusting his body against Snape. He brushed his hips against Snape's, relishing in the delicious sensation that movement brought as well as the intake of breath from Snape against his neck. The heady rush of that knowledge forced the words from his mouth. "I didn't do this; you did."

Snape froze for a moment, then resumed his exploration of Harry's skin. His hands, squeezed between the two of them, fumbling with the zipper on Harry's trousers. " _I_ would never employ the use of a potion to ensnare a partner."

Harry swallowed as Snape's tongue ran roughshod over his Adam's apple. "Maybe..." He panted and fumbled with the buttons on Snape's robes. He nearly crowed with delight as he parted the black cloth and scratched down Snape’s pale skin.

Snape shuddered in Harry's arms, pushing him away for a moment before flipping their positions. He made quick work of the rest of their clothing with a flick of his wand, then a second swish and tap against Harry's hip. "Then by mutual satisfaction we should be able to cure what ails the both of us."

The magic had Harry squirming with an odd tingling sensation in his arse as Snape's hands cupped his bum. He nodded though, and lifted his leg at the pat from Snape, looking up in time to have Snape's thin lips descend on his own.

Wrapping his arms and other leg around Snape, Harry returned the kiss roughly, biting and sucking on Snape's mouth as he felt Snape's cock pushing inside. He dug his fingers into Snape's back at the rough and fast penetration, but canted his hips toward Snape all the same.

Snape drew back, slamming forward into Harry and Harry clung to him, rocking in time with Snape as hard and fast as Snape fucked him up against the wall. Reaching down to grab his prick, Harry stroked and pulled, shouting out loud as he came.

Snape pressed Harry harder against the wall, shuddering through his own orgasm as it filled Harry.

~*~

"So you just left them in there?" Sinistra asked, holding her tea cup out as she leaned forward, waiting to hear the rest of the story.

Poppy nodded. "Severus couldn't get out of the Floo fast enough, once I told him Harry was in the Infirmary. Neither one of them suspected a thing. Sexual additives in potions and foods don't really work; it's all mental."

Charity shook her head and passed a plate of biscuits to Pomona. "I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen it for myself."

Sprout took two tiny digestives and grinned. "We must work on Mister Longbottom next. Lovely boy, so helpful and polite."

Hermione grinned. "I think I have just the right Weasley in mind, Pomona."


End file.
